First Night - KaiTae
by BLAUESKI
Summary: ' Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menyentuhmu saat namamu berubah menjadi Kim Taemin? ' – Kai. " Ah, tidak asik! Baiklah aku akan bermain solo saja jika kau tidak mau! " - Taemin. FF KaiTae Here NC! Happy Reading..


**WARNING: TYPO EVERYWHERE! OOC! YAOI! NC! NO BALITA! INI KAWASAN ORANG DEWASA! YANG MERASA DIBWAH UMUR JANGAN BACA!**

**Title: First Night**

**Author: BLAUESKI **

**Rating: M *smirk***

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance**

**Length: One Shoot**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Taemin as Taemin**

**Kim Jong In as Kai**

**Disclaimer: Taemin dan Kai saling memiliki^^**

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

**Summary:**** ' Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menyentuhmu saat namamu berubah menjadi Kim Taemin? ' – Kai.**

" Saudara Kim Jong In, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Lee Taemin sebagai 'istri' anda dan menemaninya dalam keadaan sehat dan sakit, dalam keadaan kaya dan miskin, dalam keadaan senang dan duka, dalam keadaan kuat dan lemah? Selamanya saling menjaga dalam hubungan berstatus pernikahan?" Kaimenatap calon istrinya yag sedang tersipu kemudian dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

" Ne, saya bersedia " Suara Kai terdengar tegas dan sangat yakin.

" Saudara Lee Taemin, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Kim Jong In sebagai 'suami' anda dan menemaninya dalam keadaan sehat dan sakit, dalam keadaan kaya dan miskin, dalam keadaan senang dan duka, dalam keadaan kuat dan lemah? Selamanya saling menjaga dalam hubungan berstatus pernikahan? "

" N-ne, saya.. bersedia " Ucap sang mempelai yang menggunakan dress panjang yang membalut tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan wig beserta make up yang menampah kesan 'cantik' pada diri Taemin. Tunggu? Taemin adalah seorang namja kan? Tentu saja, Taemin itu namja tapi Kai memaksa Taemin untuk memakai pakaian wanita sedangkan ia memakai tuxedo yang sangat pas untuk tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, terjadilah acara pertukaran cincin yang dimulai dari Kai memasangkan cincin kejari mulus Taemin dengan yakin begitupun sebaliknya tapi Taemin sedikit bergetar menandakan bahwa dia gugup dan Kai tau itu.

" Dipersilahkan untuk pengantin baru berciuman " sontak ucapan sang 'penghulu' membuat Taemin makin tersipu. Hey, ini tempat umum bukan? Itulah pikiran Taemin tapi Kai malah terlihat senang dan antusias akan ucapan sang penghulu. Mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Taemin, mengangkat dagu Taemin yang sedari tadi menunduk dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, dekat.. dekat.. hingga ..

CHU~

Menurut Taemin ciuman kasih saying ini akan berlaku hanya 1 detik tapi Kim Jong In yang memang terkenal mesum ini akan tidak puas jika hanya menempelkan saja, Kai malah mengulum bibir bawah Taemin lalu menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya meminta ijin untuk bertindak lebih dari ciuman kasih saying, Taemin pun menurut dan membuka sedikit bibirnya dan tentu saja Kai langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Taemin, mengabsen gigi-gigi Taemin yang berjejer rapi mengajak lidah Taemin untuk berperang dengan lidah lihainya. Suara khas orang berciuman pun terdengar, sungguh membuat Taemin malu, benar-benar malu bagaimana bisa Kai melakukan ciuman panas ditempat umum yang ramai ini? – batin Taemin meskipun ia juga menyukai perbuatan Kai. Para undangan pun tidak melewatkan pasangan yang menurut mereka romantis ini dengan merekam atau memotretnya dalam handphone, kamera, ataupun pikiran mereka masing-masing. Setelah sekitar 6 atau 7 menit ciuman itu dilepaskan oleh Kai saat merasa sang 'istri' kehabisan nafas. Kai tersenyum melihat Taemin dengan bibir membengkak beserta sedikit ceceran saliva disekitar mulutnya dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah padam.

**SKIP TIME**

" Haahh.. lelahnya " Ujar Taemin saat memasuki rumah barunya bersama Kai 'suaminya'. Ini sudah sangat malam, mungkin sekitar jam 10 malam mengingat acara yang sungguh melelahkan mmebuat Kai dan Taemin merasa lelah.

Taemin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar 'mereka' dan menghempaskan tubuhny di king size yang berada dikamar yang luas bernuansa putih itu. merasa sedikit risih dengan gaun yang masih melekat indah ditubuhnya ia kemudian menuju lemari yang memang sudah disediakan baju-bajunya juga Kai, Kai yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Taemin pun mengerutkan dahinya.

" Mau apa chagi? " Ucap Kai lembut tapi masih terdengar dari perkataannya kalau ia sedang bingung.

" Mengganti pakaian, kau tidak lihat hah gaun ini sangat menggangguku " Ucap Taemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut! Kai semakin gemas melihat Taemin yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan meskipun usianya lebih tua dari Kai.

Srekk..

Kai menelan ludah gugup melihat Taemin yang mencoba melepaskan gaunnya tapi sepertinya sangat sulit hingga mempertontonkan kulit punggung Taemin yang putih bersih tanpa cacat.

" Kai, kenapa diam saja? Cepat bantu aku resletingnya macet! " Ucap Taemin kesusahan masih sambil mencoba menarik resleting punggung gaunnya yang tinggal sedikit agar dapat terbuka sepenuhnya, Taemin tidak sadar ucapannya membuat seringai mesum Kai tercetak jelas dibibir tebalnya.

Kai mulai mendekatkan diri kearah Taemin yang masih sibuk memunggunginya dan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya diperut rata Taemin. Sontak perbuatan Kai membuat Taemin menegang dan menoleh kearah Kanan melihat Kai yang menyesap aroma tubuhnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Kai mengecup leher putih Taemin sekilas yang membuat bulu kuduk Taemin berdiri. Kai menjilat sebentar lalu digigitnya dan menghisapnya cukup keras membuat Taemin mendesah.

" Kaihhh.. hen.. shh.. tikan.. ahh " Ucap Taemin disela-sela desahannya, Itu termasuk bagian sensitive bagi Taemin, dia mencoba mendorong Kai yang malah mempererat pelukannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Taemin menghadapnya dan melingkarkan kaki Taemin pada pinggangnya kemudia melumat habis bibir Taemin yang sedari tadi meminta untuk di'makan'. Kai kemudian menggendong Taemin ala koala hug kemudian merebahkan tubuh Taemin diatas king size milik meraka masih tidak melepas pagutan bibir mereka kemudian Kai memundurkan wajahnya mengambil sesuatu kemudian…

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

Ternyata Kai mengambil handphonenya dan memotret Taemin yang wajahnya memerah dengan bibir bengkak beserta nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan jangan lupakan gaun yang ia pakai!

Kemudian Kai kembali menindih Taemin, menyatukan bibir mereka kembali jangan lupakan tangan nakal Kai yang meraba setiap lekuk tubuh Taemin dengan 'adiknya' yang ia gesek-gesekkan pada 'adik' Taemin.

" Ahhh,, Kaiihhh.. ouhh.. aahhh " Desahan Taemin semakin membuat libido Kai memuncak, sungguh suara desahan Taemin adaah suara terindah yang pernah ia dengarkan. Ini adalah salah satu keinginan terbesarnya. Ya! Membuat Taemin mendesah dibawahnya adalah impian seorang Kim Jong In.

Tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan kegiatannya mengerjai tubuh Taemin, kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang menhiraukan raut kecewa Taemin. Bermain-main sedikit tidak apa kan? Batin Kai sambil tersenyum evil.

" Wae? " Tanya Taemin bingung samba mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Kai.

" Apa? " Tanya Kai pura-pura tidak tau bahkan miliknya sudah menegang sempurna begitupun milik Taemin.

" Kaaiii " Terpaksa Taemin harus merengek pada Kai untuk diselesaikan urusan adiknya, bukankah ini malam pertama mereka.

" Wae, chagi? " Tanya Kai sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Taemin yang memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, sungguh imut! Pikir Kai.

" Lakukan… " Ucap Taemin malu-malu membuat Kai menahan tawanya.

" Lakukan apa chagi? " dan Kai masih betah untuk menggoda Taemin, ia ingin sekali Taemin yang memintanya untuk melakukan 'itu'.

" Ah, tidak asik! Baiklah aku akan bermain solo saja jika kau tidak mau! " Ucap Taemin hendak berdiri tapi tubuhnya kembali didorong oleh Kai hingga kembali keadaan semula Kai menindih tubuh Taemin yang berada dibawahnya.

" Baiklah Chagi, ayo kita lakukan " bisik Kai seduktif tepat didaun telinga Taemin kemudian mengulumnya dengan gerakan sensual.

SREK! SRAK!

Dengan tidak sabaran Kai merobek gaun Taemin yang berharga cukup mahal itu. kemudian melihat tubuh Taemin yang hanya memakai boksernya tanpa berkedib, sungguh sexy!

" Taemin.. "

" Hm? "

"' Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menyentuhmu saat namamu berubah menjadi Kim Taemin? " Ucap Kai sambil menyerigai. Taemin hanya mengangguk mengingat hal itu.

" Jadi, Sekarang aku boleh melakukannya kan? " Pertanyaan Kai membuat rona merah yang sudah menjalari wajah Taemin kembali mmebuat wajahnya semakin memerah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Chagi, aku tau kau lelah dan sekarang sudah malam – "

" Ani, Kai! " Ucapan Kai terpotong dengan ucapan yakin Taemin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Taemin menginginkan ini.

" Dengarkan dulu ucapanku, aku tahu kau lelah dan sekarang sudah malam jadi kita langsung keintinya saja, arra? " Ucapan vulgar Kai membuat Taemin lagi-lagi merona, mungkin yang ini karena malu.

Tanpa persetujuan Taemin, Kai melepas bokser Taemin beserta underwarenya dan kemudian menyembullah little Taemin yang tidak lebih besar dari little Kai yang sudah menegak Karena terangsang akan rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikan Kai tadi.

Kai mengocok milik Taemin sebentar kemudian memasukkannya pada mulut hangatnya dan kegiatan jilat, gigit, hisap terjadi selama beberapa menit sampai erangan kenikmatan Taemin terdengar.

" KAIHH! " Erangan nikmat Taemin menandakan bahwa ia sudah mencapai orgasme pertamanya ia membiarkan cairan cinta Taemin meluber kemudian ia membuka semua pakaiannya dan mereka berdua sama-sama naked. NAKED! Membuat Taemin tersipu, milik Kai sangat besar –batin Taemin malu-malu.

" Lain kali kau harus memanjakannya chagi " ucap Kai sambil mengolesi miliknya menggunakan cairan cinta Taemin sebagai pelumas untuk melancarkan miliknya masuk pada hole Taemin yang masih virgin.

" Sudah siap chagi? " Ucap Kai menatap Taemin, Taemin mengangguk kemudian Kai mengarahkan miliknya pada hole Taemin yang berkedut-kedut minta diisi itu.

JLEB~

" AARRGGHH! " Dengan satu kali hentakan milik Kai sudah tertanam sempurna di hole Taemin yang sayangnya sekarang sudah tidak virgin lagi. Dan cairan beningpun keluar tanpa diperintah Taemin dari pelupuk matanya, dia merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya serasa dibelah menjadi dua sungguh sangat sakit.

" Rihhleks.. ahh.. baby.. kau sangat sempithh.. ouhh.. sshh " Ucap Kai sambil mendesah keenakan karena merasakan dinding-dinding rectum hole Taemin menjepit kesejatiannya membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

" Bergeraklah " Setelah menyesuaikan dirinya, Taemin menyuruh Kai untuk bergerak dan seperti mendapat lampu hijau Kai dengan senang hati langsung mengeluarkan miliknya sampai ujung pangkal kemudian mendorongnya hingga –

" Ahh.. ouhh.. Kai-ahhh.. disitu ohh.. sangathhh.. enakkhh " ucap Taemin keenakan saat milik Kai megenai sweetspotnya. Kai yang mengerti telah mengenai titik kenikmatan Taeminpun segera menghentak-hentakkan lebih keras dan brutal membuat Taemin semakin mendesah keenakan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

" Ahh,, Kaihh faster ohh.. depperrhhh ahh " desah Taemin dengan peluh mengalir dimana-mana tidak berbeda dengan Kai yang sekarang sudah mandi keringat.

" Kaihh, aku mau keluar ahhh " Ucap Taemin merasakan miliknya menegang dan berkedut-kedut seakan akan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dan ia juga merasakan bahwa milik Kai yang berada dalam tubuhnya juga sama sepertinya.

" Bersamahh babyhh… "

" KAI/TAEMIN " Ucap mereka bersamaan dengan cairan Taemin yang mengani perut rata Kai dan milik Kai yang menyembur jauh kedalam tubuh Taemin.

Kai menidurkan dirinya disamping Taemin yang sudah tertidur pulas akibat kecapekan tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang masih berada didalam Taemin karena ia merasa nyaman dan hangat.

" Eungghhh " lenguhan lirih terdengar dari bibir pink Taemin, mengerab-kerjabkan matanya.

" Sudah bangun baby? " Ucap Kai sambil mencium singkat bibir Taemin yang berada dihadapanya saat ini. Taemin mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya lagi seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya..

15 detik

24 detik

48 detik

1menit

5menit

" YA! PABBO! KENAPA TIDAK KAU KELUARKAN EOH? " Ucap Taemin sambil menjitak saying kepala sang suami sambil menekuk bibirnya kebawah tapi dia malah merasakan sesuatu didalamnya menegang dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kai yang kini tengah menyeringai padanya.

" Kai, jangan bilang… ahhh ouhhh Kaihh "

Dan sepertinya pagi hari ini Kai mendapatkan makanan pagi yang special, mungkin hingga beberapa ronde.

**END**

**Kyaa! Maafkan BLAUESKI Membuat FF Nista ini Ya allah, ampuni aku huhu -,- Maaf buat readers yang nggak suka atau yang kurang suka karena kurang hot atau apalah, mian huhu -,- jangan lupa tinggalkan Review~~ Ah, iya aku nulisnya yang dibawah umur jangan baca yah? Ahh padahal aku masih dibawah umur xD *lupakan* Pai-Pai^^**


End file.
